Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger VS Power Rangers Samurai
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: The Gokaigers face their worst enemy: The Power Rangers Samurai. WHO WILL WIN! Story is now discontinued, open for adoption
1. Trailer

_**After a long time, I finally decided to write a new crossover, but this time, this is a battle that I have planned for a long time but have not yet done. So for the meantime, I'll just do this trailer.**_

_**If anyone wants me to do this, I'll be happy to continue. Also, team writing is allowed.**_

**Bold-****narration,**(bracket)-**action,**normal- **speech,**_Italics-_**background****text**

**For a long time, the 34 Super Sentai have protected the world peace.**

(Shows all the Sentai heroes from Goranger to Goseiger)

**However, what they didn't know… there are also impostors who are doing the same…**

(Shows all the rangers from Mighty Morphin to RPM)

**And one group will try to stop the latest impostors… and try to bring back what's lost.**

Marvelous: "Isn't that Interesting?"

_The pirate squadron will face a fake group_

Ahim: They look nice.

Luka: I don't think so…

Don: I don't think these are the new Shinkengers…

**They thought they were succeeding the old ones.**

Olies Gil: I brought you all here so you can destroy the Gokaigers. I know you're here to corrupt children's minds with the fake stuff you guys have!

Insarn: Sir, that's Power Rangers.

Jayden: We will destroy these fakes. No one messes… with the Power Rangers!

Other members: Huh!

**But they will see that their motivation is to corrupt the minds.**

Gai: From what I know, they are one of the few Power Rangers that already messed up the minds of people everywhere! Only a few loyal people are fighting to preserve the truth!

(The kids everywhere recognize other heroes as Power Rangers, and this infuriates the Toku loyalists)

Joe: I know this isn't Barizorg's work… but this is too much!

_The Power rangers will try to break the Sentai spirit of the world_

Jayden: So, you must be Captain Marvelous.

Marvelous: I heard. But you won't fool me!

Mike: Give it up fakes. The Power rangers are taking over the scene!

Gai (Angry): You're the fakes! You polluted the young minds!

Antonio: That's why we're rated TV-Y7-FV, Amigos!

Emily: Your so-called "Super Sentai" are no match for the Power Rangers!

Luka: You will pay for the evil you've cause to the children!

(The fight begins)

_A fight will happen… for the sake of the truth_

(Samurai Red Ranger and Gokai Red clash swords)

(Samurai Gold Ranger and Gokai Silver battles)

(The rest of the Gokai crew battles the Samurai Rangers)

**There's no turning back**

Samurai Red Ranger: Ha! Huh! Hyah!

Gokai Red: SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH! (Kicks him)

Olies Gil: This is happening! The Power rangers will win this one and the whole world is ours!

_Only one will win_

Rangers: Mega Mode! Huh!

Gokai Blue: Your power up is lame. Trash!

Samurai Blue Ranger: You take that back!

Gokai Yellow: NEVER!

Gokaigers: GOKAI CHANGE!

Mobirates: SUPER SHINKENGER!

Samurai Green Ranger: How come we don't have that?

Samurai Pink Ranger: Now they're trying to be us!

Samurai Red Ranger: Don't mock us!

Shinken Gokai Red: No, YOUR EVIL WILL END RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!

(The battle continues)

(A mecha battle happens: GokaiOh Vs the Samurai Megazord and GoZyuJin Vs the Samurai Clawzord)

(Samurai Ultrazord and the Kanzen GokaiOh clash)

**Where is the truth?**

**With them?**

(Shows the Samurai rangers going Huh!)

**Or with them?**

(Shows the Gokaigers doing their best)

_The truth is out there…_

Gokai Red: LET'S GET SHOWY!

(The Two logos clash)

**KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER VS POWER RANGERS SAMURAI- BATTLE OF THE SPIRITS**

**In the end… the truth will be victorious…**

Kevin: (Breaking the forth wall) Hey, I love Victorious! It's on the same channel as we are!

Luka: SHUT UP YOU IMPOSTOR! (Punches him in the face)

_The greatest fight begins_

_Only on fanfiction . net_

_**Well, here it is. The teaser. Would you like to see it happen or not? Let me know. Leave comments. Ideas are welcome as long as it fits the story. Contributions are open.**_

_**HADE NI IKUZE!**_


	2. Prologue: A bad dream

**Since no one has ever asked me why I would write this story, I decided to make a new chapter where Marvelous fights one of the "impostors".**

**Before we begin the story, here's a background inspiration for me to write the story: Back in the day, Super Sentai was aired in the Philippines, where I came from (I lived there until age 18, then moved to the US). Power Rangers aired in the 90's there, and then was stopped. When Wild Force aired on Cartoon Network's Philippine feed, things got worse. From then on, Sentai was never heard from again in the country in any way except the loyalists.**

**Whenever someone would see me watch an old series that was not adapted to PR (ex. Liveman or Gokaiger), they would say that it's PR, and then I had to tell them that it's not and it's different. Some people would accept the truth, others won't. Thus, my story serves as a middle finger to the Power Rangers Franchise which ruined Sentai's chances to coming back to the Philippines.**

**Now with that rant out of the way, let's begin.**

**And no, I don't own either one of them.**

It was one quiet night. The city was well… lively and all. Nothing bad happened so far… or is it?

_**THE BEGINNING OF AN EVIL FATE**_

One area in Odaiba was just nothing but open post lights. Until a pack of Gormin came in the area, but luckily, no one was there but the Gormin.

A shadowy figure came out to battle the group of Gormin. The being who would defy the Gormin was Gokai Red, leader of a Pirate Squadron that was finding "The Greatest Treasure in the Universe", among all things.

The red warrior then hurried to battle them all. One by one, he effectively kills them in a matter of seconds. All of them got defeated and he uses the Final Wave to end the remainders.

After that, he was about to leave, until he sees someone else walking towards him, but laughing.

He wonders, "Who is that person?"

He then asks, "Hey! Who are you?"

The figure stopped walking and then said,

"Your best enemy ever."

"Are you with the Zangyack?"

"I don't know this 'Zangyack' you're telling me. Are you a Power Ranger?"

"No, we're of the Super Sentai!"

"I don't believe you. You must be working for Master Xandred!"

"I don't know this Master Xandred."

"LIES!"

The said being was revealed to be the Red Samurai Ranger, but he doesn't look like the regular one because he was in Mega Mode.

"Shinken Red? No, you can't be him… are you?"

"I'm the Red Samurai Ranger. You're an Impostor!"

"When did you name call me like that? Surely you're probably more evil than Basco Ta Jolokia!"

"You'll regret saying that, fake."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

The Red Samurai Ranger then brought out a weapon. "Mega Blade! Huh!"

Gokai Red was dumbfounded with the enemy's mannerisms. He then prepared his Gokai Sword and shouted, "LET'S GET SHOWY!" The two enemies then ran to each other and went on a swordfight. Both of them were equally better, but Gokai Red is pissed off with the Red Samurai Ranger's wording. Neither one have been beaten in this one.

"Ha! Huh! Hyah!"

"You're Annoying!"

The battle lasted until it began to rain. At the last minute, it was go time- one of them must win.

Only one.

They finally did their ending moves.

"Mega Blade! Mega slash! Ha!"

_FINAL__WAVE!_ "Gokai Scramble!"

The two attacks hits together, but the Mega slash destroyed it and injured Gokai Red. The Red Samurai Ranger then walked slowly to Gokai Red and had his Mega Blade set downward to Gokai Red.

"Farewell, impostor. Huh!"

As the Mega Blade swung down to Gokai Red, suddenly-

Captain Marvelous woke up from his bed.

He had a nightmare.

"No… It can't be… Damn that guy!"

He banged his fist on the bed because he failed to defeat that being in his dream.

Ahim noticed it and walked near him. "Marvelous-san, what happened?"

"I had a bad dream. Some fake red senshi saying I worked for this 'Master Xandred', claims that I'm an impostor, and defeated me and was near to killing me."

"Who was that guy?"

"He said he was the Red Samurai Ranger. And said something if I was a Power Ranger."

"That… I don't know, Marvelous. I was just worried that you were not feeling well and all."

"That's ok Ahim. But… what's a Power Ranger?"

Ahim was quiet and said, "I don't know… maybe Gai can help. Go back to sleep, Marvelous."

"Good night Ahim."

As he slept, he said to himself, "Who are you, Red Samurai Ranger? Whoever you are, I will get you."

**So the battle that happened was luckily just a dream. The said dream sequence was inspired by the beginning scene from GoGoFive VS Gingaman, when Ginga Red fights a new enemy.**

**Liked the beginning? Let me know. Comment!**


	3. Prepare for imitation

**The prologue was the start. What happens next? Better check out the next chapter, which is this one. After the bad dream Marvelous got, Marvelous wonders who is this 'Red Samurai Ranger'?**

**I don't own both of them, of course!**

(Opening narration begins)

_The thirty-four Super Sentai have defended the Earth and the happiness of its people! However, the impostors known as Power Rangers have done the same thing, but they corrupted the minds of children throughout the world! Now an uncanny group will face that evil team for the sake of the truth!_

(Gokai team speaks)

**KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER**

**VS**

(Samurai team speaks)

**POWER RANGERS SAMURAI**

(Gokai team speaks again)

**BATTLE OF THE SPIRITS!**

(Cue opening song)

_Go ahead! Fly the flag of courage  
>Let's cut through the seven seas<br>When it's do or die, the invincible wind  
>Will take you in its stride<br>Open your eyes! For the place that's not in any map  
>Because it isn't an illusion<br>Each one of us, has their very own  
>Treasure that everyone is seeking<em>

_Test it out, because everyone_  
><em>Is different from each other<em>  
><em>Now is the time to do whatever you want<em>  
><em>Your life's on the edge<em>  
><em>So reach out for what you desire, and grab it!<em>

_Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger_  
><em>Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Take the helm<em>  
><em>In the sea that spreads out in front of you<em>  
><em>We will carve a path that was not there<em>  
><em>Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger<em>  
><em>Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! In the eye of the storm<em>  
><em>Work hard on your "recklessness" right now<em>  
><em>And you will change this world<em>  
><em>Giant dreams are infinite<em>  
><em>Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger<em>

The Gokai Galleon was peacefully sailing the skies and each member was to each own. Marvelous however, still can't get his mind out of that nightmare he had last night.

"Damn that person… I won't forget this!"

Joe happened to noticed this and said, "Marvelous, what's this about? Is it Basco again?"

"No Joe. This one's different. He looks like Shinken Red, but he's not Shinken Red. In fact… he called me an impostor."

"Why would he say that?"

"He said if I was a Power Ranger."

Gai then went to Marvelous and said "Did he say Power Rangers?"

"Yes Gai. Who are they?"

"If I remember, They are American adaptations of the Super Sentai, Starting with Zyuranger. Currently they did Shinkenger as Power Rangers Samurai. However I watched it, and I HATED IT!"

"Why so Gai?"

"1st off it was a blatant copy of Shinkenger! 2nd, it aired on Nickelodeon in the US! Which means it's ruining me watching iCarly and Victorious! 3rd, it was taken back from Disney!"

Luka said, "You mean they're the blatant copy, an imitation?"

Gai said, "Yes they are! Luckily I only managed to hear it from specific sources!"

"Good to know."

"Yeah… but I do wish Carly was voiced by Megumi Nakajima instead of Nana Mizuki…"

Don however was busy watching ANT Farm and paid no attention to the others. Ahim them approached him and said, "Don, are you watching ANT farm again?"

"Yes, I like it. Next up is Jessie, after this show!"

Then Navi said "Let's Otakara Navigate!"

Marvelous then said, "Bird, what's up? We found a new power?"

"Not exactly, but…"

Then he panicked, shouting "EVIL COPY, EVIL COPY, EVIL COPY BEWARE!"

"Navi! Calm down!"

Ahim said, "This must be regarding Marvelous' dream!"

Gai exclaimed, "Oh no! Are we under attack?"

Luka goes "Is the Zangyack coming?"

Joe was like "Is Barizorg planning something?"

Don ends with "Please don't tell me I have to do something bad!"

Marvelous then said, "No… this is something more evil than the Zangyack. And now, I fear this day would come…"

At the Gigant Horse, Walz Gil was just there on his seat and is annoyed. Insarn was with him that time.

"Damn the Gokaiger! They're trying to one stage me and all! I won't let them win, if we can do something about it!"

"Walz, you'll be fine. We will get our victory and the reward as well. We just have to find a way to do so."

Barizorg came in and said, "Boss, I have a solution that would benefit us all."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll see."

"By the way where is Damaras?"

"He's on his way."

"Well tell him to hurry!"

"Yes Boss." Then he left and Insarn asked Walz, "What is that solution? A better Action commander? Basco? Anything?"

Damaras then came in and said, "Looks like your problem will be solved. Come in, you 6!"

6 youths then came in and this startled Walz. "Who are these people? How did you let them get in?"

Barizorg said, "Boss, they are the evil counterpart of the Super Sentai: the Power Rangers. They have succeeded in corrupting the minds of children worldwide. They would be of great help to you."

"How will they be of any help?"

Damaras resumed, "They are the current team, the Power Rangers Samurai. They have succeeded in defeating Master Xandred's forces. They will be a great help to us destroying the Gokaiger."

One of the members, Jayden, said, "Are you with Master Xandred?"

"HECK NO! I don't know this Master Xandred, and my forces brought you here to destroy an even more evil force than that being: The Gokaiger! Here, see their wanted posters!" He then handed out each one of them a wanted poster of their counterparts. "Your mission: destroy them! Make sure they get captured and we'll reward you for it."

Antonio then said, "Amigo, we'll do our job. We'll make sure these guys are gone!"

Kevin, Mike, Emily and Mia just nodded. Jayden said, "We'll make sure they're gone. We promise. After all, no one messes with the Power Rangers!"

The gang then goes "HUH!"

"Excellent! Now go and defeat the Gokaigers!"

"HA!"

Then they left the scene and Insarn said, "Are you sure they can defeat them?"

"You bet! If we can't they will! After all, in Japan, the children are not fazed. But the whole world's kids have no idea who the Gokaiger are, or the Super Sentai! And this time, we'll win!" and then he laughs.

**Looks like the Zangyack have forged an alliance with the Power Rangers Samurai! What's going to happen next? Will the Gokaiger defeat them beforehand?**

**Also I added a breaking the 4th wall moment earlier in the chapter: The Japanese dub of iCarly has Nana Mizuki dubbing the main character. However, Megumi Nakajima (Ranka Lee in Macross Frontier) - who looks and sounds like Miranda Cosgrove- suits the character better dub-wise.**

**Better stay tuned… and comment!**


	4. Don't mock the Gokaiger, Samurai!

**Before I begin, recently I was discouraged to continue the story in the grounds that "I made this story out of anger against the Power Rangers and favoring Super Sentai", the truth is this story was already thought out when I wasn't angry. But I still have to choose if I have to continue or not… it feels bad when bad comments are thrown at you and you wish you don't want to continue. I'll give it another shot with this chapter.**

**Please, no harsh comments this time. I'm just in the 4th chapter so far.**

As the Gokai Galleon flies in the sky, Navi then said, "This is not good, this is really not good! This is bad!"

Marvelous said, "Bird, are you really ok? Seriously, answer me!"

Ahim and Gai were worried with how Navi was getting freaked out with the bad forecast. Until Luka gets impatient and said, "Navi… tell us, what's wrong?"

"Itsuwari no Shinkenger…"

"What do you mean by false Shinkenger?" then a warning signal was heard and they saw on the screen that 6 youths were indeed making damages in the city. Joe said, "Who are these gaijin?"

Don said, "I don't know but I do not like this!"

Marvelous then remembered this bad dream and then said, "Could it be… them?"

Gai said, "Whoever they are, let's go!"

"Thanks Gai. Let's go!"

The whole city is in chaos as the people started fleeing as the 6 youths with swords similar to the Shinkengers started breaking things that they can see. One of them, Kevin, slashed a citylight and it fell on the road, causing traffic.

"Oh yeah! This feels better destroying this city!"

Mia and Emily were happy that they can do something to vent their want to keep destroying more evil, but the improper way. Jayden said, "We're getting near. I hope those fakes come out…"

Then they see a car with a family stuck and terrified. Antonio said, "How about this one, senor?"

Mike said, "Good idea. Let's do this!"

They all charged their Spin Swords and they all said, "Eat this! HUH!"

Before they can get a chance to destroy the car, Marvelous and his group have arrived to stop them by shooting their Gokai Guns at the Spin Words, stopping them from doing anymore havoc. They then kept on firing the enemies so that they can't move. Ahim and Gai then break the door and save the family trapped in the car.

Jayden said, "So, we finally meet… Marvelous."

Marvelous said, "Isn't it interesting?"

There was a long silence, as each one was looking at their counterpart. Ahim to Mia. Luka to Emily. Don to Mike. Joe to Kevin. Gai to Antonio. Marvelous to Jayden. Each one of them was different. But one of them was really the culprit to the chaos. And they, someone broke the silence.

Jayden said, "So, you must be Captain Marvelous."

Marvelous replies, "I heard. But you won't fool me!"

Mike blurts, "Give it up fakes. The Power Rangers are taking over the scene!"

Don said, "Wait… Power Rangers? I've never heard of it… or is it?"

Mia speaks, "I don't who you guys are, but we'll make sure your group would be gone."

Ahim speaks back, "You won't win this. If you're to hurt them, go for us instead."

Antonio brags, "That's why we're rated TV-Y7-FV, Amigos!"

Gai angrily shouts, "You're the fakes! You polluted the young minds!"

Kevin then snickers, "So what if we pollute the minds of children? We already did. All over the world."

Joe snarkly replies, "TV-Y7-FV… All I know that Japan has no TV Ratings, because the kids here know the difference between what to do and what not to imitate!"

Emily resumes, "Your so-called "Super Sentai" are no match for the Power Rangers!"

Luka was offended by this and said, "You will pay for the evil you've caused to the children worldwide!"

Jayden breaks the argument and said, "Enough!" then he tells his teammates, "It's time. Let's take them down!"

"HA!"

The then charged towards the Gokai Crew and Marvelous said, "Time to fight! HADE NI IKUZE!" The Gokai crew then charged at this group of gaijin that were mocking them. The Gokai Crew clashed their Gokai Sabers to the Samurai Ranger's Spin Swords. Joe remarked, "Shinkenmaru?"

Kevin said, "No, Spin Swords! Huh!"

"You sure are snarky."

Gai and Antonio then battle each other and Antonio says, "Eat my Barracuda Blade! Huh! Ha! Hyah!"

Gai then said, "No! That's the Sakanamaru!"

"Whatever, I'll drive you loco! Huh!"

"Knock it off!"

The other members kept fighting but both were so equal in power and skill. None of them would ever win at all. Until Marvelous remembered his bad dream of being beaten by that ranger… and went in anger by slashing Jayden and then he singlehandedly beat Kevin, Mike, Emily, Mia and Antonio in a fit of anger.

Ahim, Joe, Luka, Don and Gai were confused yet struck in awe on how Marvelous went on beating them by himself. Gai was the most starstruck with Marvelous' feat.

The Samurai Rangers were shocked on how he can beat them by himself. Jayden said, "Enough games! Guys… it's time!"

"Ha!"

They then brought out their Samuraizers and the Samurai Morpher, while the Gokai Crew, sensing the plan to change, brought out the Mobirates and the Gokai Cellular.

"GO GO SAMURAI! Huh!" "GOLD POWER! Huh!"

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

"HUH!"

_GOOOOKAIGER!_

Both teams transformed to their respective rangers and after that… another round of silence. Then Marvelous remembered the dream and then said, "No… you can't be… THAT EVIL RANGER IN MY DREAM!"

Jayden snickered and said, "Good to know."

Gai then said, "Is that Shinkenger?"

Joe said, "No… They're fake Shinkenger. Not the real thing. You were right Gai… they are Power Rangers Samurai, because Takeru Shiba doesn't give them the power after they retired!"

"All right guys, let's do this!"

"Huh!"

"Jayden! Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Kevin! Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Mia! Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Mike! Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Emily!" Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Antonio! Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"RANGERS TOGETHER! Ha! Huh! SAMURAI FOREVER!"

Marvelous said, "Is that so? Our turn!"

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Goooooooookai Silver!"

"KAIZOKU SENTAI, GOKAIGER!"

Samurai Red just laughed and said, "Gokaiger? That's a stupid name! More like Power Rangers Pirates!" then the rest of the Samurai rangers laughed. Gokai Red, angry with the insult, shot them and angrily said, "YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF THE KAIZOKU SENTAI? UNFORGIVABLE!"

Gokai Yellow then said, "Should we give them the taste of their own evil medicine?"

"Sure thing."

Samurai Gold said, "Shall we dispose of them?"

Samurai Red agreed and said, Ok Rangers, let's go!"

"Huh!"

Gokai Red shouts, "HADE NI IKUZE!"

The two camps then charged towards each other. The battle has just begun. While charging towards the enemy, Gokai Red thought, _you __are __that __ranger __from __my __dream. __You __will __pay __for __your __evil!_

Unknown to the two teams, someone is watching. "I knew they'll make us look bad, Mako."

**The meeting has happened! What will happen next? And who was that person watching them? A dream battle will begin next chapter! Watch out for it!**

**Comment… but please, no harsh ones. Otherwise I'll give up on it.**


	5. Cliffhanger note

Author's note:

Due to bad comments belittling Super Sentai (which is the real thing), loss of interest of doing the story due to bad comments, and why people won't accept the fact that Super Sentai is the real thing and being ignorant to it in favor of the fake one (Power Rangers), the story will now be considered incomplete and uncontinued.

However, it's open for adoption so that the story can resume, will still be alive and will see that the Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai will be defeated and destroyed by the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. However, If I find out my story gets bastardized, You will receive a angry note from me once I find out.

Sorry but the story ends here… My deepest apologies.

Again, story is up for adoption.


End file.
